


Don't Think Twice

by Sisila_galad



Series: From the Beginning to the End [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Heart-to-Heart, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisila_galad/pseuds/Sisila_galad
Summary: Namine thinks it's time to get something off her chest. She refuses to let a past she can't change control a future she can."I want you for a lifetimeSo if you're gonna think twice, babyI don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know"
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: From the Beginning to the End [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674745
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Don't Think Twice

“So, where do you wanna go?” Xion asked.

Namine had asked Xion to take her to Twilight Town, but hadn’t given any further explanation. Xion didn’t mind, she loved this place, and hanging out with Namine was always fun, so she was going along with it. The two were walking down Station Heights, Xion always enjoyed the feeling of the afternoon sun on her face.

“O-Oh, I don’t know wherever you wanna go, I guess.” Namine looked visibly nervous, wringing her hands together and barely meeting her eyes, and that confused Xion. They were friends, right? Friends hang out all the time, that’s what Axel said at least. Xion shook her head, there were so many parts about being a Somebody that she still didn’t understand. 

“Well,” Xion said, letting the word linger on her lips, “We could always get ice cream and go to the clock tower. Who knows, maybe Hayner, Pence, and Olette could join us.” 

“No!” Namine paused as her face reddened, “I mean, um, let’s try somewhere else?”

“Okay? If you have somewhere in mind, Namine, I’d be more than happy to join you, but you have to tell me.” 

“Ah, um…” Namine paused again, and took a deep breath, “Just, follow me?”

Xion shrugged, “Cool, you lead.”

The two wove through the afternoon crowds milling around the tram common, children darted this way and that with their friends in tow while shopkeepers advertised their wares. Xion wasn’t paying attention to where they were going, and nearly bumped into Namine when she stopped. They were far from the crowds now, down a side street that led nowhere.

“Um, Nami? Where exactly are we going?”

Namine sighed, “I promise I have a plan, but we need to go down to the sewers.”

Xion’s eyebrows shot up, “O--kay?” She said, and rocked back on her heels, “Still not gonna tell me where we’re going?”

Namine chuckled a little, “You’ll see, I promise it’ll be worth it. Just… plug your nose?”

The two slowly made their way through the sewers, being careful not to step in any trash or puddles. It was dark, and Xion felt on edge, she knew there was nothing to fear, but she summoned her keyblade, just in case. They heard rustling up ahead and Xion ran in front of Namine and fired off a fire spell just in time to see it miss a very agitated rat.

Xion blushed and rubbed her neck, “Whoops?”

Namine giggled, “You’re my hero, huh?” She took Xion’s hand, “C’mon, it’s not much further, just stick by me.” 

Xion blushed further, glad for the darkness surrounding them. Light up ahead signaled the end of the tunnel. The two climbed out of the tunnel and were instantly surrounded by the soft smell of dirt and grass. Xion looked up and saw tall trees filtering the soft afternoon light above them.

“This is…” Xion’s mouth hung open.

“The woods next to the old mansion, yeah. They filled up the hole in the wall, so I had to find another way to get here, sorry about the sewer.” Namine chuckled.

“But… Why?”

“You’ll see, follow me.” Namine grabbed Xion’s hand again and led her through the woods. 

The last time Xion had been here had been right before she died, when she had fought Axel. GIven the choice of dying as a puppet or dying on her own terms, she had chosen the latter. In the end, that didn’t matter, though. She had been faithful to her master to the very end. Xion smiled ruefully. Namine, as though sensing her friend’s dark mood squeezed her hand and smiled at her. 

The two walked in silence until they reached the mansion.

Xion’s eyes widened, “Namine, wha-” There was a red checkered blanket laid down in the courtyard of the mansion. On top of the blanket was a basket and a guitar case.

“It’s a picnic! Olette told me about them, you sit on the ground and eat!” Namine was practically vibrating with excitement, “I asked them to set it up before we got here so I could surprise you.”

“But… Why would we want to sit on the ground? And why would you want to surprise me?”

Namine shrugged, “She said it makes the food taste better, c’mon!” 

Xion noted that Namine didn’t answer her other question as she joined her on the ground. Namine opened the basket and passed out food and plates. Grapes, cheese, finger sandwiches, strawberries and crackers, too. They had orange juice to drink, in fancy wine flutes that Namine said came from Pence. Namine was right, food did taste better sitting on the ground. 

After they had eaten, Namine brought out the guitar and began strumming softly, humming along to a tuneless song. Xion laid next to her and let her eyes go soft, almost dozing. She didn’t even know Namine could play guitar, but she was quickly finding there were many things about her friend she didn’t know. 

Xion sat up, “Not that I’m not loving this, but why did you bring me here? Why a picnic?”

Namine flushed and put the guitar to the side, “Well… we both have so many awful memories of this place, and I’m tired of letting a past I can’t change control my life. I just thought, if I had a happy memory here, it might help.”

Xion nodded, “I guess I understand that, but why with me? Why not Riku? He was here longer and spent more time with you and Ansem than I did.”

Namine’s face resembled a tomato, “Ah, well,” She took a deep breath, “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that living with the Organization was hell. They used me only for my abilities, I was nothing to them. I was so lonely, I let them use me to do horrible things. It was all I ever knew.”

Namine paused, “And then I met DiZ, and he saw me as just another tool, just another way to get what he wanted. But I was free, and that’s all that mattered.” Namine looked towards the mansion, to her window, “It’s another white room, just like the castle. He kept me there to remind me of my place.”

She looked back at Xion, “And then I met you, and it was almost worse knowing that I had to destroy you.” Namine’s face turned dark, “With all the powers I possess, I cannot keep even one piece of the being called you connected, I remember saying that and wishing I could go in your place. In the end, it didn’t matter, did it? You were destroyed and I returned to Kairi, and that was supposed to be the end of the story.”

She looked down and Xion saw the tears in her eyes, Xion grabbed her friend’s hand as Namine opened her mouth to speak again, “But it’s not the end of the story, we’re both back, we have our own lives to live now, and I don’t want to live mine being afraid of my past, or who I am, because the truth is, Xion, you’re only everything I’ve ever dreamed of. I love you, and I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I just needed you to know.”

Xion gaped at her friend, not believing her ears. Then she burst out into laughter, feeling bad when Namine’s face drooped. “Ah, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Xion said, wiping tears off her face, “It’s just, you must be kidding me, did you really think I could say no?”

Namine opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say.

Xion shook her head, “Nami, I love you, too.”

“Oh.” Namine’s face was curiously blank until-- “Oh... _ Oh. _ ” Hot tears brewed at the insides of her eyes.

Xion leaned forward, wiping the tears off Namine’s face, “Namine, what’s wrong? Hey, it’s okay.”

Namine started to laugh, too, “I’m sorry, I’m only crying 'cause I never dreamed it'd take this long for me to get the courage to ask you, I never even imagined you liking me back.”

The two smiled at each other, Xion risked a look down at her lips and Namine realized how close they were to each other. She flushed brightly.

“I don’t bite.” Xion’s breath was hot on her face. 

“I know.” Namine closed her eyes and leaned in, sighing into the kiss.

_ Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times _

_ Cross the line _

0o0o0o

“Yes!” Olette quietly cheered from the bush she, Pence, and Hayner were hiding in.

“Ugh, can we go now, my legs are asleep.” Hayner complained.

“I ran out of snacks ages ago.” Pence said.

Olette smiled at her boys, “Fine, fine, let’s give them some privacy. Think of is this way; now we won’t have to listen to them whine about their unrequited love anymore.”

“You just like playing matchmaker.” Hayner said.

“Guilty as charged!” Olette smiled at him.

“Guys, c’mon, let’s go to the clock tower, this is lame.” Pence said.

Hayner smiled and took off, “Last one to get an ice cream is a rotten egg!”

“Hey, no fair!” Olette and Pence ran off after him, leaving their friends to finish their picnic in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! For a series of drabbles, this one kinda got out of hand, oops? If you did like it, feel free to check out the other works in the series! Kudos and comments go a long way, I'd love to hear what you think. You can find me on Tumblr at pocketfullaflowers where all my other fics are posted, too. Stay safe everyone!


End file.
